


Agoraphobia

by DelversDream



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: But he sure thinks like the original., Gen, Kraken is not the original, Me: Why, My Brain Denies Canon., My Brain: Doesn't Kraken remind you of someone?, My Brain: I want to torture everyone that likes Soul Sacrifice and One Piece, Whump Fic, short for now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelversDream/pseuds/DelversDream
Summary: A fear of crowds and open spaces.The Gods decide to personally torture all three of the major factions of Sorcery by throwing a Kraken that thinks at them.Gathar was not the luckiest person around. this was proof.





	Agoraphobia

No no no no no no no no no.

Please don't kill me.

Please spare my life.

He begged frantically.

He started shaking, dropping more of the toxic liquid. 

Too many people. 

He slowly curled up into a ball.

or at least as close as one could be when they were a brutish pile of tentacles attached to a humanoid figure.

The urge to run off to an area the chalice had messed with did not come.

He was so strong before this. 

Now he trembled like a leaf, soon to be ripped off the tree by the wind.

<strike>Stopbeingsooverdramaticupus-</strike>

They were going to take his life.

No? no they weren't.

He could think.

he could

remember.

He was a sailor. 

He loved his boat more than he loved his wife.

But

That wasn't him.

He once swore that it wasn't him at least.

But It kinda was him.

He was a bit of an ass

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took many months, <strike>And the </strike><strike>Apocalypse</strike> but now he felt better. more alive. Thank you nameless sorcerer.


End file.
